xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Order Manipulation
The power to control the orderly forces of the universe. Opposite to Chaos Manipulation. Also Called *Harmony Control/Manipulation *Organization Control/Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate order on a literal, symbolic, conceptual and physical level. They have ability to recognize, discern, envision and understand overt and/or underlying patterns and structure of anything physical, social, mental or natural and know their weaknesses, strengths and all other information and how to use them to reach the wanted goal. Atomic Vision is very limited and focused form of this ability. User with this ability is able to turn even the most un-ordered situations into well organized and properly structured systems. An example would be a riot involving thousands of people: user would cause the riot to stop or organize it into more effective form. Other simple trick would be throwing a deck of cards to air and have them fall into perfect, unshuffled stack. Applications *Absolute Command induce total orderly control over any and everything. **Subordination Manipulation **Supreme Voice *Accelerated Probability **Jinx **Luck Bestowal *Biological Essence Manipulation *Concord Manipulation *Destiny Manipulation *Entity Lordship know and alternate what a being can and should be under ones own guiding hand. *Envision and understand overt and/or underlying patterns and structure of anything and how to use them to reach the wanted goal. **Danger Intuition **Nigh Omniscience **Weakness Detection *Form Manipulation *Health Optimization by removing the imperfections. *Impose order in anything. **Monarchy Inducement **Reality Anchoring **Reality Restoration *Laws of Physics **Fundamental Forces *Real World Enforcement *Restoration able to perfectly restore what was once broken. **Physical Restoration *Meta Probability Manipulation not only to increase the probability of orderly patterns happening but to gaze and alternate between multiple probable happenings all at once. *Neutralize or pacify storms, tornadoes, or other "chaotic forces", or simply use them to their own purposes. *Order Attacks *Order Energy Manipulation *Order Negation *Law Manipulation **Justice Manipulation **Rule Creation **Order Inducement **Order Empowerment *Perfection as the pinnacle of order one becomes its ultimate stability form. *Precognition *Sequence Manipulation *Stabilization *Supernatural Dominion **Authority ***Domination ***War & Peace Manipulation to induce calm orderly soothing in the environment ****Serenity Inducement **Control Manipulation ***Command ***Object Manipulation ***Truth Inducement *Suppress emotions to allow targets think rationally. *System Manipulation **System Creation *Technology Manipulation *Tetralogy in all it's forms. **Science-Magic Ascendancy *Truth Manipulation Techniques *Order Physiology Variations *Order Embodiment Associations *Atomic Vision *Crystal Manipulation given the natural ordered structure of crystalline minerals. *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition by removing the flaws in their pattern. *Light Manipulation light may be associated with order. *Mental Inducement *Monarchy Inducement *Order Magic *Order Weaponry **Order Artillery *Transcendent Science Limitations *Ability may be neutralized by Chaos Manipulation. *Sometimes making something orderly may make it worse. *Low-Level users could be limited on how many orders a day or how targets the ability can work on. *Order Immunity Known Users Gallery Inbetween.jpg|The In-Betweener (Marvel Comics) Themis.jpg|Themis, the goddess of order Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), are the embodiment of the Elements of Harmony. With the element's power, they are able to restore order, undo corruption, and banish chaos whenever and wherever it erupts. File:Doctor_fate.jpg|Doctor Fate (DC) File:Nabu_(New_Earth)_001.jpg|Nabu the Wise (DC) one of the Lords of Order File:Masterorder.jpeg|Master Order (Marvel) Principality H.png|Principality (Valkyrie Crusade) the absolute upholder of law and order. Harmonia H.png|Harmonia (Valkyrie Crusade) Zeus H.png|Zeus (Valkyrie Crusade) Musa 99.jpg|Mussawira the Organizer (The 99) can create complete order out of chaos. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers